


don't wanna be lonely (just wanna be yours)

by jincess



Series: harry potter!au [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Autism, Autistic Jeon Jungkook, Autistic Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam Are Best Friends, No Angst, heck i dunno what else to add, it's not very prominent here but i'll make more stories of it in the future ;), markbamgyeom are rly soft and gay, the only angsty thing here is kooks emo ass not sure if yoonjin wanna date him smh, why isnt that a tag smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: jungkook REALLY likes yoongi and seokjin, the slytherin and gryffindor couple, but he's too shy (and insecure) to approach them..





	don't wanna be lonely (just wanna be yours)

**Author's Note:**

> SCREAMS THIS IS FOR MY LOVELY FRIEND ILY
> 
> i just wanna say !!! as of now!! this is NOT the same hp au as the yoonkook one i posted a while ago :0! it's completely different! if you happen to see me post an hp au fic that's not a part of this series, it's completely different from this :0!!!!!
> 
> enjoy!!! it's soft and gay
> 
> edit : edited 06/09/17 to have 'kunpimook' switched to 'bambam', but kook saying "kunpimook" is left on purpose!

seokjin slips into his seat next to yoongi, smiling at him gently and kissing his cheek. “hey. i’m hungry.”

  
“of course you are,” yoongi chuckles, but there’s no snarkiness in his voice. he pushes a plate towards seokjin, who smiles at him gratefully. “how was class?”

  
“it was all right,” seokjin sighs. “defense against the dark arts could’ve been better. still working on potions.”

  
yoongi smiles and starts to eat his own food, waiting for the rest of their friends. the first one to arrive is jungkook, who falters at the sight of them and suddenly turns red. yoongi’s lips twitch up into a bigger smile at the sight, but he keeps it down soon after. “hey, kookie. what’s wrong? you’re a little red.”

  
seokjin perks up immediately at this, frowning in concern and saying, “are you sick, kookie? you should rest lots after dinner.”

  
“i-i’ll be fine,” the ravenclaw squeaks, sitting down and grabbing a plate, piling food onto it. “h-how are you two?”

  
“we’re okay,” seokjin sighs. “how’s your classes? you have o.w.l’s next year, have they been preparing you?”

  
“i guess?” jungkook shrugs, shoving a piece of meat in his mouth. “i’m struggling with charms a bit. and transfiguration.”

  
“we can help you with that!” seokjin smiles brightly, and jungkook doesn’t know if it’s because seokjin’s half veela or if jungkook’s just whipped, but he starts to blush at the sight. “i’m good with charms, and yoongi’s great with transfiguration. we can help you sometime this week during lunch?”

  
“i’d like that,” jungkook nods shyly, but before he can continue, their other friends come over, seating themselves at the long table, and jungkook keeps his head down and continues to eat.

  
when dinner is finished, and the headmaster tells them to go back to their common rooms, yoongi pulls jungkook aside. “you’re too tall,” yoongi scoffs with a fond smile. “so -- do you have a certain day you’d like to start?”

  
“um,” jungkook stares with wide eyes. “um, uh.. th-thursday?”

  
yoongi’s smile widens a bit, and he nods, saying, “that’s fine. meet in the classroom near the potions classroom, okay?”

  
jungkook nods nervously before quickly rushing off to his common room. he quickly solves the riddle of the eagle knocker and enters the common room, sitting down in one of the chairs. his friend, bambam, looks up from his charms homework and smiles at jungkook -- this time, jungkook’s positive that the reason he’s relaxing is because of bambam’s half-veela charms.

  
(why all his super gorgeous and model-like friends are half-veela, jungkook will never know).

  
“what’s wrong, kookie?” bambam asks, blinking at him curiously. “is it seokjin and yoongi again?” at jungkook’s nod, bambam grins eagerly and says, “ooh, what happened this time?”

  
“they offered to help me with transfiguration and charms,” jungkook says in a daze, “and the first practice is thursday. two days.”

  
“this is your chance, jungkookie!” bambam says eagerly, eyes sparkling as he sits up straight. “you can make them fall for you this way! charm them! although, don’t use a charm to make them literally fall for you. is there even one? isn’t it just the potion?”

  
jungkook nods, which makes bambam continue, “perfect! don’t use the potion, either. act cute, kookie, you know how much they love cute stuff. nail the spells quickly -- you’re a fast learner if taught the right way! woo them with how great you are.”

  
“i’ll try my best,” jungkook smiles genuinely, sitting up to pull out his potions homework from his book bag. “you’re a cool friend. how are you and gyeom with mark? he’s also a sixth year, yeah? you or gyeom kissed him yet?”

  
bambam blushes as jungkook teases him gently, huffing at him and going back to his charm homework. “sh-shut up, kookie.”

  
(“yes, we did,” bambam grumbles shyly after a moment of silence, and jungkook grins at him triumphantly and proudly).

 

* * *

 

  
when jungkook comes into the room on thursday during lunch, he finds yoongi sitting on one of the desks, leaning forward into seokjin as they kiss gently. jungkook lets out a squeak of shock, and seokjin immediately moves away from yoongi, looking at jungkook in surprise. “oh! sorry, kookie.”

  
“i-it’s fine,” jungkook whispers bashfully, looking down in embarrassment. he hears yoongi hop off the desk and come to him, and he looks up to see yoongi holding out a small bowl of rice and meat, saying, “eat while we teach you, then you can practice, okay?”

  
jungkook nods eagerly and sits at one of the desks, eating as he listens to seokjin teach him about charms, eyes wide as he takes in the information eagerly.

  
“you have troubles with the banishing charm, right?” seokjin asks when jungkook finishes his lunch, and jungkook nods. “you know the incantation?”

  
“depulso, right?”

  
“correct!” seokjin grins at him, clapping his hands with a bright smile, and jungkook feels proud of himself. “so, if your aim isn’t correct, you could accidentally banish something else. it’s not like the summoning charm -- you don’t say what you wish to banish, you simply aim it at the object.

  
“so,” seokjin continues, pulling out his wand, “say yoongi is making me frustrated, and i want to banish -- or at least push him away from me -- if i don’t want to do it physically.”

  
seokjin raises his wand, smiling sweetly at yoongi, who sighs, accepting his fate. seokjin waves his wand, saying, “depulso!”, and yoongi disappears, reappearing at the other side of the room, farther away from seokjin.

  
jungkook’s eyes are wide with fascination, and he’s clearly excited to try it on his own. yoongi sees his excitement and he says, “hey now, kid, don’t follow seokjin’s example--”

  
“depulso!”

  
yoongi disappears again and shows up behind seokjin. he groans and says, “look what you’ve done to the kid. now he’s going to want to banish people away from him instead of social confrontation.”

  
“i’d prefer that myself,” seokjin shrugs with a smile.

  
“that was fun!” jungkook says excitedly, bouncing in his spot eagerly. “i wanna learn more!”

  
“how about some transfiguration?” yoongi smirks, hopping back onto a desk. “don’t lie, jungkook -- i know you’re amazing in transfigurations, you’re just eager to learn more, aren’t you?”

  
jungkook doesn’t deny the fact -- he’s definitely decent at most in transfiguration -- could probably get an acceptable if he tries hard enough. he finds himself nodding in agreement, saying, “i wanna learn about the vanishing spell.”

  
“you better not vanish me,” yoongi warns with a grin. “it’s a complicated spell, but i’m sure you can at least get it somewhat right, yeah?”

  
jungkook nods again, and yoongi says, “the incantation is evanesco. you point at the object you wish to vanish -- use your bowl. say the incantation, and see if it vanishes.”

  
jungkook raises his wand and points at his bowl -- he waves it, saying the incantation, and pouting when nothing happens to it.

  
“that’s fine, kookie,” seokjin smiles reassuringly. “it’s a harder spell to attempt. you’ll use it next year, for your o.w.l’s. so don’t worry if you don’t get it right immediately. it took yoongi a few tries himself to get it right.”

  
yoongi huffs at him, making seokjin smile sweetly. “well, just like he said. it’s a difficult one, and it’s the first you learn about. so don’t be too harsh on yourself, okay?” yoongi adds, leaning forward to ruffle jungkook’s hair. jungkook’s eyes flutter shut and he smiles at the affection,  
not seeing how seokjin and yoongi were staring at him fondly.

"i’ll try my best for you two!” jungkook says determinedly when yoongi removes his hand, eyes sparkling. “i’ll be the best!”

  
“that’s wonderful, kookie,” seokjin says, shooting him one of his dazzling smiles, and jungkook blushes a bit. “lunch is almost over -- shoo, shoo, go to your next class!”

  
jungkook grumbles under his breath as he picks up his bookbag, saying, “then you two shouldn’t stay here and make out. people could get jealous.”

  
“maybe we’ll invite you to watch next time, so our poor little kookie wouldn’t feel jealous,” seokjin teases.

  
jungkook’s eyes widen and he blushes brightly, squeaking, “b-bye seokjin, bye y-yoongi!” before racing out of the room, hearing seokjin’s giggles trail behind him.

 

* * *

 

  
“i’m just nervous, kunpimook,” jungkook groans, hiding his face against bambam’s shoulder. they’re in the fourth year boy dorms, and they’re the only ones there, the others still downstairs. “what if they make fun of me?”

  
“they wouldn’t make fun of you for being autistic,” bambam says softly. “mark didn’t make fun of me, did he? gyeom never did either.”

  
“yeah, but you’re nice and cool,” jungkook groans, and he twists the fabric of bamabam’s pajamas, the feeling calming him down a bit. “while gyeom knew you since you two were kids. and i’m just.. awkward.”

  
“i think you’ve forgotten how i was in first year,” bambam chuckles, playing with jungkook’s hair. “i was nonverbal the whole year, remember? you helped me with that. not that being nonverbal was bad, sometimes i need to get my voice back. you even learned sign language for me, to help me out when i was nonverbal.”

  
“now you’re just a chatter box,” jungkook says bluntly, but he has a silly grin on his face. “i’m glad you have mark and yugyeom."

  
“so am i,” bambam smiles back. “but, about you. did you charm them?”

  
“seokjin joked that i should come watch him and yoongi make out next time,” jungkook blurts, unable to keep it in any longer. he blushes brightly, and adds shyly, “i-i think he was joking at least..”

  
“that’s cute,” bambam starts, but they both look over at the dorm room when it opens. bambam breaks into a grin when he sees mark step in, and he makes grabby hands, saying, “markie!”

  
“hey, bambam,” mark smiles. he moves over to the two of them, and jungkook shies away, hiding his face against bambam’s shoulder. “hey, kook.”

  
“hi,” jungkook whispers shyly -- he doesn’t want to move away from cuddling bambam, since he’s warm, but mark doesn’t seem to mind. “wh-what are you d-doing here?”

  
“i wanted to visit bam,” the slytherin chuckles. “everything all right?”

  
“he’s still in looooove with seokjin and yoongi,” bambam giggles, and jungkook huffs at him. “give him some advice, markie!”

  
mark chuckles, sitting at the end of the bed that bambam and jungkook are cuddling on. “so, you still like my fellow slytherin min yoongi, and well known gryffindor kim seokjin, hm?”

  
“i can’t believe you told him,” jungkook grumbles, and he starts to bite his nails -- bambam pulls his fingers away from jungkook’s mouth gently, and he grabs jungkook’s necklace, holding it up as a reminder that he should use that instead to stim. jungkook starts biting it instead, huffing under his breath.

  
“anyway,” mark starts gently, “you’ve been having little lessons with them for charms and transfiguration, yeah? keep it up -- i think bammie told you, but try to charm them. yoongi loves cute things. i’m positive seokjin does as well. you’re a cute kid, you’re bound to charm them.”

  
bambam huffs and puffs out his cheeks, and mark reaches out and plays with his hair, cooing, “yes, you’re the cutest in my eyes, along with gyeommie.”

  
bambam hums with joy, leaning up to his touch, and jungkook watches with curious eyes, realizing that this kind of affection is what he wanted from seokjin and yoongi. mark smiles over at jungkook gently, saying, “you’re already great friends with the two of them, so it’s not as if you need to get to know them. here’s a little information -- they’re both staying for winter break, and that’s in about two weeks. if you stay, you can spend more time with them, since the rest of your mutual friends are leaving.”

  
jungkook takes all this information in with admiration, surprised at how much information mark has. “th-thanks, mark.”

  
“you’re welcome,” mark says gently. he gives bambam a quick kiss and he ruffles jungkook’s hair. “i’ll get going now. i don’t want the professors to think we’re doing something. bye!”

  
“bye, markie!” bambam waves with a smile, and mark quickly leaves the dorm room. jungkook curls up against bambam again, and bambam says, “you want to sleep next to me again?”

  
“need warmth, so please?”

  
“of course,” bambam hums, pulling the covers over them and letting jungkook cuddle him. “sleep well, kookie.”

  
“nanite, bammie,” jungkook whispers back, curling up against bambam and falling asleep quickly, deciding that he’ll deal with his thoughts on seokjin and yoongi later.

 

* * *

 

  
“you still haven’t confessed yet?” yugyeom asks with amusement over breakfast, grabbing a piece of toast and taking a bite out of it. “come on, kookie. you’ve liked them since second year.”

  
“that’s what i told him!” bambam complains, huffing over his breakfast. he’s holding yugyeom’s hand, their fingers intertwined as bambam eats his breakfast.

  
jungkook peers over at bambam’s breakfast, tilting his head curiously. “what is it today?”

  
“khao tom,” bambam hums. “wanna try?”

  
“no, thank you,” jungkook says shyly, and bambam nods in understanding, knowing how jungkook just wants to be set on a routine. “maybe one day, but now now. sorry, bammie.”

  
“it’s fine!”

  
“anyway,” yugyeom chuckles, “turn around, kookie. your crushes are coming over.”

  
jungkook startles, looking over to see seokjin and yoongi coming over, hands intertwined as they talk to each other. he looks back to his breakfast shyly as he hears seokjin and yoongi sit next to him. bambam cringes at yoongi’s close proximity to him and scoots away, to which yoongi quickly apologizes and bambam waves off reassuringly.

  
“so, kookie,” seokjin hums, smiling at jungkook. “have you been practicing well?”

  
“somewhat,” jungkook says shyly, looking down. “i-i still need help with some charms..”

  
“that’s what we’re here for!” seokjin says brightly, and yup, jungkook is still fucking whipped. “we can practice again today, since there aren’t any classes. and maybe,” seokjin adds teasingly, “you can come in and watch us make out if you’re still jealous.”

  
“s-shut up!” jungkook squeaks, blushing brightly as yugyeom chokes. why did seokjin have to be so blunt? did he know jungkook has a crush on him and yoongi? fu c k?? ¿?¿?¿?? ¿

  
“we’ll get going, then,” yoongi chuckles, ruffling jungkook’s hair as he stands with seokjin. “meet us at lunch time again in the same classroom, okay?”

  
jungkook nods numbly and watches as the two walk away, and yugyeom cackles, “i think they know, kook! you should really confess soon!”

  
“i don’t know how,” jungkook groans. “it’s gonna be awkward, and what if i’m rejected?”

  
“are you still moping about seokjin and yoongi?” someone asks, and jungkook looks over to see mark sit next to bambam -- he gives bambam a kiss, then yugyeom, before waving at jungkook. “don’t listen to their advice. their confession to me was cute, yeah, but they were so embarrassed.”

  
“oh, shut up,” yugyeom grumbles as bambam blushes shyly. “anyway -- i don’t know, kook, you’re not the type to go all out and be extravagant with it. really, just confront them nicely about it and maybe give them both flowers or something.”

  
“that’s what i was thinking of telling you,” mark hums, running his fingers through bambam’s hair, smiling when bambam hums with content. yugyeom huffs, and mark ruffles yugyeom’s hair to satisfy him. “also, take your time. don’t force yourself to confess as soon as possible, okay?”

  
jungkook nods quietly, giving mark a grateful smile as he goes back to his breakfast, not noticing how seokjin and yoongi send each other an amused look from the table nearby and how they heard the conversation.

 

* * *

 

a week and a half has passed, and jungkook’s been having his little lessons with seokjin and yoongi. jungkook starts to catch on to the lingering touches they give him, but he thinks nothing of it, deciding that it was just him overreacting. winter break was in a few days, and the kids staying for the winter were signing the sheet.

  
“you staying, kookie?” yoongi hums as he hands jungkook the list. “you can hang out with me and seokjinnie, we don’t want to be lonely.”

  
“i’ll h-hang out with you two,” jungkook blushes. “k-kunpimook and gyeommie are staying with mark for the winter, so i’ll be lonely.”

  
“well, you can come cuddle us!” seokjin says giddily. “we’ll give you lots of christmas gifts, too."

  
“oh, no, no, you don’t have to,” jungkook says quickly, eyes wide. “i’ll need to get more for you two, then!”

  
“it’s fine,” yoongi chuckles. “just let us spoil you, okay?”

  
jungkook sighs but he nods, wanting to protest against it even more. “so, cuddles?”

  
“all the cuddles,” seokjin agrees, smiling at how jungkook lights up immediately. “aren’t you adorable?”

  
“‘m not,” jungkook says shyly, standing up quickly. “i, uh -- i should -- should get back to studying with kunpimook and gyeommie. uh, b-bye!”

  
jungkook hurries away, trying to shake out the thoughts of how cute yoongi and seokjin’s smiles are.

 

* * *

 

  
it’s officially winter break, and jungkook wanders around aimlessly in the hallways, bouquet of flowers in his hands. he jumps when a hand is placed on his shoulder, about to let out a screech until he sees that it’s just seokjin. he relaxes at the sight of him, saying, “hey, seokjin.”

  
“hi, kookie,” seokjin smiles, tweaking jungkook’s nose. “oh? what are those flowers for? or who are they for?”

  
jungkook bounces on the balls of his feet shyly, saying, “u-um -- where’s yoongi?”

  
“here,” yoongi says, and jungkook jumps, not noticing yoongi sneaking up on him. “what is it?”

  
“u-um..,” jungkook starts, and he looks down at the bouquet in his hands. he feels tears coming to his eyes in embarrassment and frustration, and he shoves the bouquet towards the two of them, saying quickly, “th-they’re for you two.”

  
seokjin and yoongi blink at the bouquet, then at each other, then back at the bouquet. jungkook takes a deep breath and keeps his head down, trying not to look up at them.

  
he feels the bouquet being taken from his hands, and he startles when he feels seokjin’s lips being pressed against the top of his head. he looks up in surprise to see the two of them smiling at him gently, and he blinks curiously, whimpering, “h-huh?”

  
“i’m glad you managed to bring up the courage to confess,” seokjin says gently. “we were waiting for you to confess, we’re glad you did.”

  
“y-you’re not r-rejecting me?”

  
“why would we?” yoongi says, smiling at jungkook as well. “we like you as well, i thought we were obvious.”

  
“i-i just thought i was overreacting every thing you two did,” jungkook says shyly, pouting. “i didn’t know..”

  
“now you do,” seokjin says, charming smile directed at jungkook. “not even a confession? that’s cute.”

  
jungkook blushes brightly and says, “w-will you two be my b-boyfriends?”

  
“of course we will,” yoongi says, and he and seokjin kiss jungkook’s cheeks. “how about we go to seokjin’s dorms, okay? we can cuddle in front of the fire and i can tell you embarrassing stories about seokjin.”

  
“and i can tell you stories of yoongi doing stupid things because of my half-veela abilities,” seokjin smirks, and yoongi groans at this, trying to tug jungkook away from him. “you can’t escape it, yoongi!”

  
jungkook starts laughing brightly at this, letting yoongi pull him to the gryffindor common room as seokjin chases them, deciding that he’s satisfied like this and wants to continue on with this sort of joy in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!


End file.
